


For The Love of Cake and Umbrellas

by Vivian_Laufeyson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cake, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_Laufeyson/pseuds/Vivian_Laufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got this random idea while talking to TheLadyOfManyFandoms. What if Mycroft had to choose between his umbrella and cake? This is what my fingers came up with while typing. I hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>Kudos and comments equal love and love equals pie!</p>
    </blockquote>





	For The Love of Cake and Umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLadyOfManyFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/gifts), [sora_baggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_baggins/gifts).



> I got this random idea while talking to TheLadyOfManyFandoms. What if Mycroft had to choose between his umbrella and cake? This is what my fingers came up with while typing. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Kudos and comments equal love and love equals pie!

Being late is never a good thing when it comes to a job, especially when you occupy a minor role in the government. Thankfully, Mycroft didn't hold a minor position in the government. Unfortunately, he was the government.

He rushed to the kitchen where Anthea stood by the door waiting for him. She briefly looked up from her mobile at her boss with a curious glance, who was attempting to balance a briefcase in one hand, and a piece of cake and his umbrella in the other.

"Sir? You're late."

"I noticed. But I have to grab my thing if I- woah- can."

"Sir?"

"I don't have to explain myself."

"You're going to have to leave one. You can't miss your 9 o'clock."

Mycroft's mind began to race. Cake, but his umbrella, but cake...how could he choose between the two? He began to put down his umbrella, but what if it rained? He picked back up the umbrella. He put down the cake. But what if he got hungry? He went back and forth for a few minutes, alternating which one to leave home, but he couldn't bear to leave either.

Anthea stepped forward and took the cake from him, without looking up from the mobile. He looked at her horrified as she walked out of the door. He followed her quickly.

"You can eat it in the car, sir." She rolled her eyes and slid in, with Mycroft close behind her. Such fuss over a cake... She passed the cake to Mycroft, who readily accepted it, and ate it with expediency.

He was a minute late for his meeting, but that was okay. He reasoned, he wasn't late, everyone else was simply early.


End file.
